the silver Bolt saga 5 assault from the stars
by thunder child 14
Summary: Life is normal for Jonathan and the VAF until a vast alien fleet invades earth which is more powerful than anything on earth! only the Silverbolt squadron can save the day with the help of some new allies. but to top it all off Jonathan's personal enemy Hammer Head has returned! The VAF finally achieve peace or will everything Jonathan and the Twilight crew have built be destroyed
1. Chapter 1

_**The Silver Bolt saga 5 assault from the stars part 1**_

Jonathan POV

"Bet you can't catch me!" Tanya said cheekily over the radio.

"Oh yes I will" I replied sarcastically.

I then saw Tanya's aircraft duck violently away from me and proceeded to fly at low level. I just smirked before I followed at high speed. I was flying the new F35C which the VAF had been given to replace its fleet of MIG 29 fighters.

Of course I had been among the first pilots to receive the new plane and I had it painted Midnight blue with silver lightning bolts on the tail fins.

I missed my MIG 29 and so did Tanya but to continue to be effective further into the future the VAF had to replace its older planes with newer, more modern aircraft.

We were currently training ourselves before we were dispatched to the USS Gerald R Ford super aircraft carrier for exercises with the US Navy and several other nations' ships.

It had been several years since the battle of Paris and the supernatural world had become a trusted part of life for the humans.

I had made a special request to the UN just after the Battle of Paris for them to find a way for a female Vampire to have a baby.

Rosalie was the first on the list to be given the treatment and she gave birth to a wonderful baby boy by the name of Thomas.

Anyways I continued to fly the F35C in a chase after Tanya. She had become a better pilot since the battle of Paris and I was proud of her.

Alice had started her own fashion designer brand and was making billions every year! Esme had started an architect company and was making similar money.

Edward had become a famous musician and Bella had become an author. She had written four books under the name Stephanie Meyer and was currently working on my adventures in the twilight universe under the name of the Silver Bolt saga.

The others had done their own things but were very successful. So all that was left of the original silver Bolt squadron was Tanya and Me. Gus and Frank had converted to the FA 18 hornet fighter and had been transformed into Vampires when they were ready.

I looked around and saw the snow covered trees as I flew faster and harder after Tanya.

"What's the matter? Can't the famous silver bolt keep up with his wife?" Tanya asked sarcastically.

"Oh you are funny; I just haven't unleashed my plane's party piece" I replied.

I then slammed the plane's throttle to full power and engaged G Mode! This added extra power to the engine and retracted all non-necessary equipment.

The F35 increased speed violently and Tanya shrieked in surprise!

"Who's slow now?" I asked.

"Definitely not you" Tanya replied.

I then disengaged G Mode and pulled alongside Tanya's plane. Our F35's were similar but the only difference was that Tanya's plane was Red and not blue.

"Do you think that nothing will go wrong once we go ship side?" Tanya asked.

"Well with our luck, you never know" I replied.

"True" Tanya added.

I just smiled again as I turned back to base. By now the Denali air force base had turned from a single runway and some hangars into the largest air base in the USA!

Most of the planes were VAF but the UN continuously sent trainees to the base to be turned into fearsome fighter pilots. There were F16's, F15's, Harrier Jump Jets, F22's, F35's, MIG 29's, Su27's, Eurofighter Typhoons, Paniva Tornadoes and many other kinds of fighters.

The VAF's former jets including Tanya and my MIG 29's were still at the base and were locked in a hangar but they were maintained so that if they were needed, they would be ready.

I looked and saw that several units were taxying about on the ground including a huge VAF Antonov 124 cargo plane.

The Antonov Company had temporarily resumed production of the mighty plane because the 124 was the only plane suitable for the VAF's missions. Of course there were other planes but the 124 was larger than all of them and could also work alongside the VAF's Ilushin IL76 tanker transport planes as tankers.

I taxied the F35 towards the stands and found that several of the younger American pilots were playing a game of American Football on the concourse.

I pulled up to them and shut down the engine.

As I climbed out one of them turned around and said "Hey Silver how was the patrol?"

I must say that Silver is my nickname on the base.

"Ah it was as normal as any other Chuck, but someone decided to have a plane race" I replied.

"You mean Tanya, your girl?" Chuck replied.

"I am his wife" Tanya added as she climbed out of her own F35.

But then as we were starting to get into a conversation, there was a commotion from the other end of the airfield.

Tanya and I sprinted at Vampire speed towards the commotion and saw a massive, White Boeing 747-400 begin its final approach onto the runway.

"Is that?" Tanya asked.

I just nodded. That 747 was unique in the VAF as there was only one registered to it and who it was registered to.

I smiled a big, beaming smile as the huge white plane landed smartly on the runway and taxied over to us.

I raced up the boarding stairs and flung open the door and was immediately pulled into a huge hug with the rest of the Denali Clan and the Cullens!

"Jonathan, it's been a long time hasn't it!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah it has been too long since we all saw each other Kate" I replied.

After all of the compulsory hellos and hugs we all stepped out of the 747 and walked over to the F35's.

"So these are your new planes?" Alice asked.

"Yup, these are the F35C's that have replaced the MIG's" I replied.

"They do look every inch the fighter plane an ace like yourself would use" Jasper added.

I just smiled as I showed the Cullens to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Silver Bolt saga 5 part 2**_

Emmet's call-sign= Monkey Man or silver bolt 8

Rosalie's call-sign= Sky angel or silver bolt 7

Alice's call-sign= pixie or silver bolt 6

Jasper's call-sign= cowboy or silver bolt 5

Edward's call-sign= Lion or silver bolt 4

Bella's call-sign= Shield or silver bolt 3

Tanya's call-sign= Silver Bolt 2 or Vixen

Jonathan's call-sign= Silver Bolt 1 or Beast

Jonathan POV

The Cullens and the rest of the Denali's had settled very well into life on Denali AFB once again. I even had begun training them to fly fighter jets once again using the VAF's F4 phantom trainer planes.

The F4 phantom was a two seat fighter and it was a perfect trainer plane. Also if needed the planes could be used in combat once again. I was training the Cullens to fly the Sea Harrier FRS1 jump jet.

But then everything changed. I was flying escort for a training mission with the Cullens. Tanya was there as well but Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle and Esme were training as ground crews for the planes and medical staff. Eleazar was training as an ATC controller as well!

I was flying the F35C over the blood horn pass with Tanya and the Cullens Harriers at midnight on the 12th of august.

It was a clear, moonlit night and everything seemed peaceful.

"Whoa would you look at that?" Emmett exclaimed.

"What is it Monkey man?" I replied.

"Have a look at those shooting stars!" Emmet replied.

I turned in my seat to look at the shooting stars and what a sight they were!

There were hundreds of bright, white needles shooting from space and right past us!

I switched on my camcorder and recorded the spectacle with wonder.

"Silver Bolt one this is Pixie" Alice then said.

"Roger that Pixie what is it?" I asked.

"I just had a vision about those shooting stars and it isn't good even though the vision is fuzzy" Alice replied.

My mind then kicked into high gear as I thought about what was happening.

"Beast are you ok?" Tanya asked.

"I am not so sure Vixen" I replied.

"I am sure that everything will be fine" Rosalie added.

"Thanks Sky angel" I said now that I had been given some reassurance.

I still wasn't so sure though but I continued to lead the formation of planes through the sky which was still lit by shooting stars.

We arrived back at base just before dawn and we had immediately gone to the intelligence room to check on anything that was happening that anyone of us needed to know about.

THE NEXT DAY

We all hit the flight lines early and I was showing the Cullens around my personal collection of classic planes.

My MIG 29 was included in the collection as well as an English Electric Lightning and the F14 that I had used in the battle where I became a vampire. It had crashed during the fight and a lot of time and money had been spent in salvaging the wreckage and restoring it to full combat condition again.

But as I was opening up the F14 for the Cullen's to look inside the Cannon compartment, Chuck came running into the room.

"Sir, you need to see this" He said.

I immediately broke into a sprint and Chuck pointed out a large screen. On it was a large cylindrical egg shaped thing and it was smoking huge white clouds!

"What the hell?" I thought.

"These pictures are coming in live from Nomad 4-4" Chuck said helpfully.

"That's a Chinook Helicopter!" someone said.

But then the egg on the screen whirred and slowly it grew several large arms and it turned into a sort of spider like thing.

I grabbed for the nearest walkie talkie and shouted down it "NOMAD 4-4 GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

The screen's picture changed as the Helicopter attempted to turn around and fly away but the Spider machine produced a small metallic cylinder and fired a fiery orange laser at the Helicopter!

I heard the chopper's mini gun fire a few bullets over the TV's speakers but the laser hit the Chopper with a loud BOOM! The picture spun around as the Helicopter lost control and it went black as the Helicopter crashed to the ground!

Everyone now was looking at the screen in shock!

"This isn't good!" Tanya said.

I just nodded grimly and then I stood up on a table and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that we are in a war situation once again" I said.


End file.
